


maternity shirt

by noblealice



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblealice/pseuds/noblealice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix-up with the Troubles causes Audrey to wake up pregnant. Mini-ficlet set mid S1 - before Nathan told Audrey that he can feel her touch. 500+ words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maternity shirt

“Nathan, you know this isn’t a permanent thing, right?” Audrey looked up at him through her hair, noting that his own eyes were transfixed on the slip of skin peeking out from under her shirt. She hadn’t really had time to pick up any maternity wear in the last 48 hours, instead spending all her time freaking out about the change in her circumstances.

“Of course, but can’t a person appreciate the miracle of life?” Audrey’s face turned from sceptical to annoyed. His initial concern had turned to enthusiasm far too quickly for her liking and lately Nathan had the nasty habit of moving his hand out like he wanted to rest it on her extended belly, but something kept pulling him back before he committed himself.

“I mean, soon Julia will find a way to switch everything back and I won’t be responsible for incubating Mrs. Cunningham’s unborn child.”  
It couldn’t happen soon enough for Audrey’s liking. Waking up one morning to find oneself visibly pregnant had been enough of a shock for three lifetimes. But apparently being special in this town meant that when scared would-be mothers were about to be hit by a truck, their transportation Trouble kicked in, along with their maternal instinct.

“Well, the last update said she was still in a coma so until this is all figured out, you should really take these pre-natal vitamins.”  
Audrey crossed her arms, “Listen, limiting my coffee intake was one thing, but this constant hovering is a step too far.” She reached up on her tip toes to lift down a box of files from the file cabinet and saw Nathan begin to protest form the corner of her eyes.

She sent him a glance that would freeze a junior officer. “Mrs. Summer’s was only five months along, I can still do my job and if you say one more word I`m telling Laverne you dump all her oatmeal cookies in the trash.”

He easily grabbed the box from her, setting it on her desk. “Now that would just be breaking her heart for no good reason. Plus, I’m just erring on the side of caution. You wouldn’t want to hurt the baby, right?”

She rolled her eyes and she sat down heavily, her chair groaning under the increased weight. “That was under-handed.” She responded petulantly.

“Got you to stop though.” He said with a grin.

Fifteen minutes later she sighed at his frightened expression when she’d gotten up to leave. “Relax. I’m just going to use the little girl’s room. Apparently this baby likes to kick my bladder.”

Unbeknownst to Audrey, Nathan used this opportunity to make more Lemon Balm tea, as the book he’d borrowed from the library had said it would help with nausea, never mind that Audrey seemed to be past the morning sickness stage.

He was halfway through looting her desk drawer of any junk food when he heard her startled gasp from the doorway. He looked up sheepishly, feeling like he was eleven years old again and caught hiding in the girls locker room. “Would you believe I was just looking for a pen?”

“That’s it. I’m leaving!”

He hurried after her, the tea sloshing over onto his hand. “Wait, at least promise to stay away from cat litter or raw meats!”

All that could be heard was an angry grumble before the station door slammed closed.


End file.
